Possession
by VenomInVain
Summary: Ginny Weasley was once possessed by Tom Riddle over the course of a year, the mental scaring it left took years to undo. Now her late night antics are leading her to be willingly possessed by another, but the stain it causes gives rise to old horrors. Ginny Weasley/Pansy Parkinson One Shot


**_Possession_**

 **Pairing: GW/PP**

 **Genre: Smut, Angst, Mild Fluff, Romance, One Shot (Possibly-we'll see how well it goes)**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Warnings: Sex, Slash Fic, Mild Language**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the story, these are just lovingly written ramblings.**

 **Summery:** Ginny Weasley was once possessed by Tom Riddle over the course of a year, the mental scaring it left took years to undo. Now her late night antics are leading her to be willingly possessed by another, but the stain it causes gives rise to old horrors.

 **A/N:** This isn't the first fic I've ever written. My main focus has been a story that's been going round my head for years. Started then lost due to a crap laptop its been hell bringing myself to start again. But I've missed writing so I guess I had enough waiting to get my arse in gear. So here it is, the first fic I've ever uploaded, something small to cut my teeth on. Written last night because why not.

Had fun with this one. As said one shot but as it's my first upload to any site if it's well received who knows. I'm a fan of this pairing and think there's a lot of story to be had between these too.

Comments most welcome xx

* * *

 _I'm late,_ Ginny thought desperately looking over her shoulder while she lightly bounced on the tips of her toes. Mentally she strained, her patience wearing thin. _Please shut up Hermione, Please_.

She stood routed to a spot just adjacent to the foot of the stairwell leading to the girl's dormitory, but she couldn't stay, she needed to leave. Unable to get past Hermione who was casually lounging in an armchair, now peering over one of tonight's many reads. She'd caught her mid stride once she entered the common room and had been prattling on for a good ten minutes. Ginny didn't want to be rude but time was ticking by and she could feel trouble brewing with every passing minute. Another day and she would have made an excuse, jokingly ribbed her almost sister of a friend or maybe even jumped into the conversation. However sneaking out of the Gryffindor common room at night was hard enough in its own right without adding suspicion to the mix by simply running off.

Although Just as Hermione was putting her book down, an indication that usually meant that Hermione was finished warming up and was really ready to get stuck in, Ron came thudding down the stone steps from his dorm. He was glistening and shiny, wearing a pair of loose lounge pants and vest top. Clearly just out of the shower, his choice of clothing showed off his ever maturing body, strong keeper muscles and damp red mane on display. This wasn't missed by Hermione whose jaw slacked mid-sentence and she trailed off.

Ginny could have kissed him for being there at the right time for her, although the fact that she was noticing what it was that Hermione was 'noticing' wasn't something she wished to keep as a mental image whilst thinking of kissing him. Hermione though whether or not she was trying to hide it was being betrayed by her hungry eyes as they devoured Ginny's brother.

Making use of the distraction, Ginny disappeared in the sea of red and gold. The portrait opened, closed, and all continued on in the room.

 _Don't Run_ _Ginny,_ _Gods don't run!_ Ginny tried her utmost not to panic as she moved along the halls of her school. Panic however had been a constant norm of late. She was tired and terribly lost within herself. There was a time when her identity had been stripped from her unwillingly by Riddle, the possessions she was forced into had taken years to undo to a fragile young girl. Never a forgotten memory, it now threatened to remerge. Ginny 'was' being possessed again only this time she allowed it, the problem being that she didn't understand it.

The gentle tapping of her footsteps quickened with every other step as she marched along doing her best to stay hidden in the shadows. She passed through corridors, flew down staircases and made use of every shortcut and hidden passage she knew of. As she went, occasionally stopping to wait for the odd passing prefect now on patrol she cringed, time kept sliding away.

Suddenly she paused hidden behind a suit of Armor, _What am I doing!_ Turning she placed her forehead against the cold wall behind her and let out a hollowed breath. Her throat caught and a sting began to well behind her eyes. _I can't keep doing this…but I need this._ She closed her eyes and dragged a fist down the wall, _I'm tired of fighting myself over this, and it needs to stop…I'm not myself anymore…what is this?_ She turned and cursed herself for stopping, cursed herself for going.

Venturing on she began to slow as she reached a niche of barely used classrooms down an especially dark corridor, the odd candle flickered as it floated overhead. Ginny paused outside a heavy worn door and stowed her panic away as she flattened out her skirt and straightened the shirt that hung loosely to her frame. Breathing a sigh that was neither relief nor despair she tentatively pushed open the door with the slightest creak and slipped inside.

The room was almost pitch black save the slithers of moonlight that peered through the grimy windows. It was deathly silent with the slightest smell of damp that she paid little attention to. A hiss of light gave life to a single candle that barely illuminated a corner of the room.

"Do you really think I consider you worth waiting for Ginevra?" Shadows moved, twisting shapes over the walls as Pansy moved out of hiding, her eyes flared in the light as she passed by it, a hard pale green that showed no compassion.

 _Don't Gin._ But the words escaped her lips, "Please don't", in a whisper that betrayed herself. _Ginny don't beg._ Pansy's words had shook Ginny, she expected punishment but not words as cold as that. She stood aimlessly platting her fingers, not wanting to look up. _This has to stop._ A tear formed in her eye and inside she cursed the whole of creation. If she had to know this pain and confusion any longer it would kill her. She didn't need to look up to know what would happen. It happened every time. No words, not really, she would just be attacked and consumed by the older girl. Pansy made things happen to her that no one else would ever believe. Pansy carved out a hole inside her somewhere and left a piece of herself there to rot and torment Ginny daily. It started off slow enough, the pain. But now it ebbed in her every day. Ever since they had the most unlikely of encounters where by Ginny had learnt there was so much more of the Parkinson girl than anyone could imagine. She had an evil core, that was clear, but she shined in a way that very few could see.

Ginny waited for the assault, but this time it didn't come.

Pansy closed the distance between them but as she did it registered in her mind that Ginny was looking…frail, broken? She had to consider this for a moment as she paused taking in the flaming red haired slither of beauty. Did she want this? Was this what Pansy had aimed for all along, to break the girl. She liked the idea of course, smashing the Gryffindor and standing over her work with a relishing smile on her face, it was the sort of thing that masturbatory fantasies where made of. That wasn't how they got here though. This was not a plan to play the girl, it wasn't planned at all. This was the result of the long stares and over frequent glances in each other's direction months ago. An age of pent up frustration on both sides as they fought on the battlefield of sexuality, trying to figure out where they fit. If she could ever admit it to herself let alone her quarry, that Ginny broken was the furthest thing away from what she wanted. She hated the fact but Ginny had also been there for her at a time when she had no one to turn to. Ginny hadn't actually done anything other than be present, but it had been enough.

This thought alone sideswiped her, her eyes widened and she stiffened. What was this anymore?

Ginny finally looked up at Pansy, she was so scared but had no idea why. There was a build-up of unsaid things and she knew one of them would spill out, but which? "Pansy I…", again her voice caught in her throat and she tensed.

This was all veering away from their casual dominating encounters and Pansy wasn't comfortable with it anymore. She wanted what she always wanted from her, her yielding submission and her body under her own. But this time it wasn't that and she wanted no part in it. Turning on the spot she made to walk towards the door. As she did she felt the pit of her stomach disappear, replaced with only pain?

"No!" Ginny cried out following her, "don't go Pansy please".

Ginny took a step towards her. So far she hadn't actually looked tonight but now she really saw Pansy. Tall and ever commanding her long black hair as sleek as always framing her hard features that, up close at least, Ginny had found were quite beautiful. Knee high boots met tight black leggings. Her green top showed a generous amount of cleavage but it wasn't an obscene amount. As always, out of her school robes, she looked fitted and well-kept like looking so casually good came easy in life. While Ginny was slight and shapeless in her own eyes. Pansy had grown into a figure of lithe curves, full breasts with strong shapely shoulders. She was strong, not just mentally but physically. The sight of her made Ginny falter again.

"Please stay…I…"

Pansy's now seriously tested patience faltered and she snapped. She'd been waiting for a half hour already, it didn't matter. She was being forced to feel emotions she cared little for and an angered sense of being ambushed by her own emotions surrounded her. All she wanted was what she craved. She turned back to her and snarled. Taking Ginny by the waist she raised her and thrust her down onto a table, hard. Ginny took a knock to her head and her eyes lolled with the impact. But again it didn't matter to Pansy, she did as she liked to the girl, she was hers to do with as she pleased in these moments. Her hands roamed up the red heads body with fingers that bruised as they went. Her mouth crashed into the limp girls, now pinned to the table and she forced her tongue into her mouth.

Ginny, head spinning, didn't care the moment there lips met. She was in pain but it didn't matter, this was the price she paid for the stars she saw when Pansy touched her skin. Secretly she loved it. She craved this, to be claimed over and over again until her screams finally died out and her body trembled. Ginny took her kiss and submitted under her. Her tongue traced over Pansy's in return. Her ribs were being plundered by Pansy's strong hands and side's clawed red and blooded. Soon her hands were pinned above her with one of those strong hands of Pansy's while the other assaulted her breasts. The pain surged and her body arched up seeking more.

 _Not this, not like this._

It was barely a whisper in her head. The fingers released her nipple and nails dragged down her stomach with a pain that increased her yearning. The pain stopped and the hand disappeared. Then a rip and her tights were no more of an obstruction. Pansy's fingers brushed against the fabric of her underwear and a hiss slipped through Ginny's lips. The touch ignited a hungry spark down below and she could feel herself wet and wanting.

 _Not like this Ginny!_

The kiss continued, hard and relentless. The only time their mouths parted were for the brief moments when Pansy would bite her now swollen lips. The hand slipped down into her pants and fingers touched the tender skin beneath. Ginny moaned wildly as her clit was assaulted with a skill surly only Pansy knew. But the moaning wasn't coming from her willingly anymore, instead it was automatic and somehow forced. If this was all she was or all she'd ever be, a plaything to be used and uncared for then… no! She didn't want this anymore. The room seemed out of focus and Ginny felt trapped, a rush of sound drowned her ears and she was sinking into a void of haze.

 _GINNY!_

"NO!" she shouted breaking the kiss. She heaved against Pansy and pushed. The girl staggered back off the table until straightening shocked and confused. Ginny scrambled up and backed away wounded.

"What the fuck!" confusion quickly turned to anger and Pansy's flared. "What is this?"

"You tell me Pansy", finally finding her voice. Ginny arranged her clothes and drew her wand over herself mending torn fabric. Her eyes didn't leave the Slytherin's searching, it didn't feel right. Tears began to attack her eyes and as she fought them back, the sting returned making everything that much harder. _Don't cry Gin._

There was a long silence, both panting heavily locked in a standoff.

"You make me feel things I can't put into words", Ginny's voice was low and dangerous. "I give you control over me and ask for nothing in return. I'm there for you when you need it, and all you've ever done is punish me for seeing you when you're at you're weakest-".

Pansy stood rooted, every word of Ginny's resonating in the silent room. The pain in her stomach was returning and it hurt her more now than it had ever done. She didn't know why she felt it but she could guess, but then to acknowledge it would mean it was real, she couldn't.

"-And still I ask for nothing from you", Ginny could see where this was going and she wanted to stop but there was no stopping herself. "I know things about you no one else does but you've never told me any of it, I was just the one here to hear it. What do you even know about me? Do you want to know?"

Still only silence and the pain cut into Pansy deeper still. She couldn't find words for any of this and that may have been a good thing. The look on Ginny's face and the flash in her brilliant brown eyes was dangerous. Her flowing fire red hair seemed to spark at the end as the girl unravelled her words fed by pent up emotions. Ginny was a very powerful witch, Pansy knew this, much more powerful than herself. While she physically was the stronger and always dominant, Ginny was the power when it came to a wand between them. This in fact was one of the reasons she was physically attracted to her and the power she could wield. Power was attractive and something she sought in people and right now Pansy had never seen Ginny this emotional up close, she didn't dare bate the lion.

But then Ginny took a step closer and with a whisper, "Don't you have any feelings for me at all?"

Pansy was instantly winded, it knocked her right out of focus and in her panic choked out but still said nothing. The silence stretched and the pain inside her grew.

Ginny waited but when nothing came the fire in her eyes died and she knew that was it, there was nothing between them. She hadn't even fully known she had feelings for Pansy herself until she'd allowed the thought to manifest itself in the form of a question. Moments past and it was enough for Ginny. She turned, tears now flowing down her cheeks and left without a word. Fleeing the corridor she thought she may had heard her name but didn't stop and didn't go back, she wouldn't.

Almost a month had past since Ginny had met with Pansy and things hadn't become any easier over the passing weeks. Ginny's temper got the better of her thanks to being in constant battles with her emotions. If strangers didn't bore the brunt of it with casual clashes in the corridors, then her family, friends and even the occasional professor did. This added detentions to the mix which did nothing to help the situation or her mood.

At the heart of it all was that of two things;

The first being that even now she struggled against admitting that she had feelings for the girl. Despite knowing deep down she did, admitting them meant defeat.

The second somehow took precedent over the first in which she battled the idea that she didn't need Pansy to want or care for her. To be taken by her almost every other couple of nights was the only constant in her life that made her feel anything. Breaking her habit meant nothing if she was left alone and Ginny 'was' alone.

There were however the good days, the days when Ginny felt content with herself. Pansy was sure to be on her mind but it didn't matter, she could rationalise things calmly and with a clearer understanding.

Today she was walking along the trail to Hogsmead, the sun was out and she felt a warm glow surround her. She walked just behind her family, Ron, Harry and Hermione with a healthy number of other students making their way to the village. Laughing and chattering could be hard all around but Ginny kept to herself. She enjoyed the crunch of gravel underfoot and tickle of grass on her open toed shoes when she veered off track. This she did intentionally, she enjoyed the touch and smell of warm grass in the sun. Ron broke from his conversation and looked over his shoulder giving her a smile, she returned it heartily and he went back to listening to Harry. She couldn't say what it was about Ron that had changed so much over the past year but something about the way he looked at her as he just had was powerful and Ginny found she could take a great strength from her older brother.

A sudden burst of laughter escaped her throat and the trio turned to look at her, she gave them a goofy smile and continued to walk on. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes against the glare of the sun her smile stayed plastered on her face throughout the rest of the trek.

Reaching Hogsmead the group casually browsed the shops and took the time to really enjoy the weekends good weather until they eventually split up. Ron, Hermione and Harry left for the Three Broomsticks after Ginny insisted she wanted to continue to walk in the sun. She strolled up the main street of the village until she reached a small empty flower garden where she sat down on one of the benches. The sound of the rushing water from the magical water fountain centred in the garden was blissful as she drowned in the warm heavily scented air. She had no idea how long she'd been there for, looking up at the blue sky. She was lying down now, the bench had old wooden slats with a metal frame, not very comfortable but it was barely noticeable in her tranquil state as she gazed into the heavens.

"May I join you?"

Ginny's head craned back underneath her to see Pansy, upside down, an even expression on her face but Ginny could feel she was tense. "Of course", she smiled as she flipped herself right side up and scooted over to make space. Pansy's eyebrow raised and she gave Ginny a puzzled look. Ginny smiled and patted the bench next to her. After a few seconds Pansy inclined her head in acceptance joined her.

"I wasn't expecting such…manners".

Ginny laughed, "I'd say you caught me on a good day. I'm all over the place right now but on days like this…" she gestured to the world around her, "Well I'm still all over the place but it's a nice jumble of warm feelings and fits of embarrassing laughter".

There was a few moments silence and Ginny noticed that Pansy didn't seem too comfortable hearing that.

"What were you doing anyway…just lying here?"

Ginny smiled, "I used to do this a lot when I was younger and my brothers were away at school. I missed them and I was upset a lot". She continued to smile thoughtfully, "lying round in the long grass back at The Burrow, hearing mum in the kitchen, just looking up at the blue sky finding shapes in the white clouds it…well it just always made me feel happy and somehow safe ". Ginny shrugged but as she did she noticed the slightest smile curl on Pansy's lips. Her mood still held up strong but Ginny knew there was a reason Pansy was here. She was alone and Ginny hadn't actually seen too many Slytherin's around the village today. She could only guess that Pansy had come specifically just to seek her out.

"So…"

"So, I think I owe you an apology".

"I think we both do".

Ginny finally took in Pansy's appearance. She looked exceptionally wonderful in the sun and possibly a rarity, wearing such light colours. She wore short light blue jeans that fit tightly to her legs and stopped when they reached her carves. A white lacy shirt hanging low across her shoulders displaying the pale skin underneath. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and Ginny didn't argue the fact that her neck being on display made her look entirely edible. The only problem with this picture was the deep shadows under her eyes, she found it highly plausible that she, like Ginny had possibly been finding sleep very difficult. But she didn't want to speculate as to why she was possibly sleep deprived.

Pansy had noticed Ginny instantly. Her hair a dazzling blaze of fire in the sunlight cascading down the one side of her head. She wore the simplest white summer dress, it fell way short of her knees exposing the delicate skin of her thighs. Her slim frame and radiant beauty looked so at home in the colourful garden. As happy as Ginny seemed though Pansy could clearly see that she was looking no better than there last night together. She didn't like the way she casually declared that she was all over the place, it lit a fear in Pansy that made her feel uneasy. But she was pulled from her thoughts when Ginny spoke.

"I think we let things get out of hand Pansy", Ginny wasn't looking at her, she kept her gaze on the fountain. _Be strong dear._ "I won't lie to you, I've been a mess. I don't sleep, I can't concentrate and I've become a person I don't like…But on days like these…" She inhaled heavily, "I can think clearly and I know I did the right thing ending it".

She continued to look at the fountain. "I don't blame you Pansy, nothing was your fault, it was just sex…with a girl", She frowned at this. "And that's hard enough to work through when you're young". "When it started it was mental", she laughed, "I mean mental, but after a while I started to become lost and soon I needed to feel something other than what you were giving me".

Pansy said nothing, listening intently.

Ginny hesitated, "I feel so powerful sometimes, so incredibly powerful. I can actually feel magic eagerly coursing through my fingertips, ready to ignite with the lightest of sparks…and it scares the hell out of me". She finally looked to Pansy "But then there was you and I felt completely at your mercy…my body literally submitted to your every move and it felt so…" "I felt so content, like now, so at peace".

Still Pansy remained quiet and Ginny looked back to the fountain but she knew that Pansy was keeping silent so she could continue, as she had once done for her.

 _Courage Gin_.

"But soon it felt wrong, I was giving myself to you and you gave nothing back and it was happening all over again". Ginny stilled, her blood ran cold in the glorious warmth of the sun and she was alone, speaking to no one, barely aware of the girl sitting next to her. The haze was returning and everything around her was disappearing, her own voice so distant "When Voldemort possessed me I lost myself. I was taken by someone and I was trapped inside someone else's mind…"

Pansy's eyes widened and she tensed. What she was hearing couldn't be true and yet suddenly it fit. She was horrified to hear this. The idea of Ginny being possessed by the Dark Lord made her feel sick and something stirred in her, something fierce. She wanted to know more, ask questions, but she daren't. Maybe there would be a time someday but this wasn't it. Without warning she took Ginny's hand into her own.

Ginny could feel the world coming back into focus around her and the warmth of the sun flooded her body as Pansy took her hand.

 _You are strong Ginny._

"I just wanted to be possessed by someone who loved me", Ginny's voice was quiet and shaking. Pansy's hand tight around hers slowly loosened and it slipped away.

Pansy turned on the bench to fully face the girl opening up to her. "I don't Love you Ginny…"

"I know", Ginny said hastily now looking down at the floor. Tears were growing in her eyes and her throat was tight.

Pansy stood up, only brief moments passed as she gathered strength the likes of which she had just been shown. Kneeling down in front of Ginny she took her gentle face in her hands. "But I want to". Leaning in without permission she placed a delicate kiss to her lips.

Something in Ginny snapped, she hadn't expected this, she would never had expected this, but she wanted it. Her breath shuddered and it all crashed out from within her. She fell into Pansy's arms and sobbed quietly.

Somewhere deep inside Pansy the pain that had been plaguing her for weeks disappeared and instead some animal stirred. It was fearsome, dangerous and it's only reason in life was to protect this girl breaking down in her arms. Whatever she thought would happen today, seeking out Ginny, this was not it. But despite that she was crying her heart was overflowing with joy just to have her in her arms.

Pansy placed gentle kisses on her soft shoulders trying her best to sooth her. "Never feel lost again with me Ginny".

Ginny's sobs were slowing. They were a mix of joy and anguish caused by Pansy, they were pain and venerability caused by 'him' all those years ago. This wouldn't be the last time the memory's he left would cause her to break down. But as Pansy's breath cascaded down her neck she knew she was no longer alone. Pulling back she wiped her tears away and smiled, an erratic little laugh escaped her as she brushed her lips against Pansy's. Only now could she truly appreciate how sweet they tasted.

Ginny squealed in surprise as she was lifted to her feet. Pansy took her hand and lead them away from the garden. Puzzled, Ginny followed as they moved to the wall that separated them from the small adjoining meadow. Ginny quirked an eyebrow as Pansy climbed over.

"Do keep up Weasley", she sneered beautifully and Ginny followed laughing.

"What 'are' we doing Parkinson", she asked in bewilderment.

Pansy tackled her to the ground and punished her backchat with a strong kiss that soon turned into a writhing swirl of limbs in the soft green grass.

Pulling away Pansy lay on her back and drew Ginny's body close to her. Smiling into the sunlight she chastened another kiss across her forehead. "We've got time to kill, warm grass to lie in and clouds to lose ourselves in".

Ginny almost had to hold back a few more tears but they never came, she wrapped herself into Pansy and lay her head across her chest staring out at the expanse of blue sky.

" _I love you" won't have to wait too long._


End file.
